Sakura Kasugano
'Sakura Kasugano '(春日野 さくら) is a character in the Street Fighter series. She is a 16-year-old (as of Street Fighter Alpha 3) Japanese schoolgirl who has an intense fascination with Ryu. She has managed to copy and learn some of Ryu's techniques, but really wants him to train her personally. Sakura typically fights in her school's uniform, a short-skirted sailor fuku (seifuku) with the collar popped and red bloomers underneath. She also wears red Converse-esque shoes, a red top under her uniform, red boxing gloves, a yellow scarf tied in the front, and a white headband (given by Ryu before Street Fighter Alpha 2). She has short brown hair. Role in Falica's Overact She was hynotized with all ther heroes During the first battle with the Titans, She and all the heroes was free from the curse was was sealed in the Triforce of protection. Biography Appearance Sakura typically fights in her school's uniform, a short-skirted sailor fuku (seifuku) with the collar popped and red bloomers underneath. She also wears red Converse-esque shoes, a red top under her uniform, red boxing gloves, a yellow bola tie, and a white headband (given by Ryu before Street Fighter Alpha 2). She has short brown hair. Personality In all aspects, Sakura has a very outgoing personality, as she is most of the time happy, energetic, cheerful, positive, hard-working and focused. She has a strong spirit and a very determined attitude in life, either in studies or in martial trainings. She sees Ryu as an idol, rather than an opponent, since she always watched him fight and mirrors herself on his lifestyle and philosophies. Although her techniques may seem somewhat "rustic" in comparison to Ryu's, she manages to balance her schoolgirl life with her daily trainings in order to be accepted as Ryu's pupil and prove herself by fighting worthy adversaries. Now that she's an adult, her cheerful personality from her teenage years still remains but has matured and bloomed into a more patient and disciplined fighter. She is the embodiment of innocence of the Street Fighter Universe and is acknowledged by many characters to have great potential that will match Ryu and Ken when she gets older. Story Chronologically, Sakura first appeared in Rival Schools, where she had begun to participate in street fighting after watching Ryu win the first World Warrior tournament. Rival Schools saw Sakura involved in the adventure between her school and various others in Aohura city. Fighting in it, she realized how much it meant to her to protect something she cared about. Street Fighter Alpha 2 She was searching for Ryu and wished for him to train her to be a better fighter. She met up with many interesting people along the way, and eventually came across Ryu, who was still stressed over the Satsui no Hadou that had corrupted him - he told her he could not train her as he still had much to learn himself. He sparred with her for a bit and as he began to leave, she took a picture of him to remember him by. Street Fighter Alpha 3 She was still fighting in Street Fighter Alpha 3 and decided to travel the world to find Ryu. She started off in her native Japan and fought the sumo wrestler E. Honda, who mentioned Ryu was going off to such places as India and Thailand. She also fought a rematch with her rival Karin Kanzuki, and though Karin won the fight, admitted Sakura was better and she had learned winning was not everything. Thereafter traveling with her self-proclaimed sensei, Dan, she met his friend Blanka along the way and was promised a match with him. She continued to search the world for Ryu, eventually ditching Dan and finding Ryu's friend and rival Ken. She commented to him how she loved to fight to better herself, and finding inspiration in those words himself, Ken and Sakura eventually found Ryu in Thailand, where he was actually being brainwashed by M. Bison. Sagat had come by this time to find the scene as well, and as Sagat took on Ryu, both Ken and Sakura took on Bison. A combination of Sakura screaming for Ryu and Sagat's urgings finally snapped Ryu out of the mind control and he defeated Bison, destroying him temporarily. He told Sakura then he was not ready to train her and fight a rematch with her yet, and walked off, Sakura watching him go. She has a friend named Kei Chitose who attends the same high school and sometimes goes along with Sakura's street fight tour. Super Street Fighter IV She returns again searching for Ryu. This time, it is heavily implied that her admiration toward Ryu has developed into a full-on crush. Her win quote against Sagat has her admitting that she understands his obsession with Ryu, adding "isn't he just dreamy?". Some time after the end of the second World Warrior tournament, she confronts Dan about whether he knows anything about where Ryu might be. Dan, not wanting to appear out of the loop, says that a new tournament is rumored to be about to start, and that Ken will be participating, speculating that Ryu will also be there. Ecstatic, Sakura immediately runs off to enter. She, Dan and Blanka depart on a cruise ship on which she endures a gruelling self-imposed training regime. She also seems to have since become friends with Karin, texting her frequently to update her on Sakura's progress through the tournament. During the tournament, she actively seeks out Ryu, eventually finding him in the S.I.N. building in the midst of destroying the BLECE project. The force of the struggle knocks Sakura unconscious, and she awakes to see a triumphant Ryu standing over her. The two escape from the S.I.N. building in the midst of explosions which were probably caused by Vega's doing, and run into Dan and Blanka along the way. After the tournament, she and Ryu exchange goodbyes and Sakura leaves for home on the ship. Some time later, while out walking her dog, a slightly older-looking Sakura sees Ryu approaching. What happens next is unknown. A sakura and chun li giggly conversation by kros2692-d4md9y9.jpg|Sakura and Chun li Trivia *Sakura is one of two fighters who are taught by two of the main characters in the Street Fighter series, Ryu and Ken. The other is Sean. *Sakura is one of the 19 characters in Street Fighter IV to not have second rivals in Super Street Fighter 4, despite having a ultra combo video to include her second rival (Cammy). *She remains as the only Street Fighter character with a vocal theme song "I Just Want You to Know". It is first found in the arrange soundtrack of Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo. The melody would find itself being emulated in her theme song of Street Fighter IV. *She's one of the most popular Street Fighter characters, having more appearances on non-Street Fighter games than Ken. *Cammy and Sakura may have likely met and fought in the past, based on their quotes in Super Street Fighter IV (especially in Cammy's quote). Category:Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Heroes Category:girls Category:Ninjas Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Asian characters Category:School Students Category:Panchira Category:Action Heroes/Heroines